


waiting room

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyways Belle deserves better than Rumple, Blame Brennan on being unoriginal with names, F/M, LiaBelle, Pretty sure I tagged this for that dick Liam 1.0 oh well, Someone needs to fix the tag for Liam 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Belle French meets Liam Jones 2.0 while waiting for a check up at the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to blame three people for this: Tricia, Heather, Nat.
> 
> Also, yeah Liam Jones 1.0 was a dick, so here's to hoping Liam 2.0 isn't. I realize this will never happen and we'll probably never see Liam 2.0 again, but alas and alack. I also enjoy the idea that the 'Stiltskin men just can't win when it comes to the brothers Jones and their charm. 
> 
> Idk if I'll write more. I may. I enjoy the occasional random one shot continuation.

Belle had always found herself imagining having a child one day. Especially when she started babysitting for the Charmings. Her heart had been so ready to be a mother, but now the reality of motherhood was terrifying. Especially as the mother of the Dark One’s son.

She had tried her best to keep Rumple involved, even though she was terrified. Perhaps she had been stupid to give him the sonogram. But they'd given her two and it had just felt right to give him one.

It _was_ his son after all. Even if she had no plans to keep him involved after their son was born. It was safer that way, for both herself and the baby.

She sank down into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. It wasn't very busy in the hospital. As far as she knew there was no crisis going on in town that would cause it to be. _Yet_ at least.

“You look nervous.”

Belle looked across the waiting room at the young man who had spoken. “Who me?”

“Yes.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Or maybe I'm just nervous and projecting.”

“Is someone you care about here?” Belle questioned. She didn't recognize the man and while she didn't know _everyone_ in town, she assumed he had come with everyone from the Lane of Untold Stories.

“My father. Well, my father figure.” He answered, glancing anxiously at a nurse as she walked past the waiting room.

“Ah,” Belle smiled. “I hope he's doing well?”

He nodded. “He is. He's improving daily. They were doing a few tests to see if he could be discharged.”

“That's wonderful.” Belle’s brows knit together as she studied the man. “You're not from here are you? Well, none of us are, but you're new.”

“Yes.” He rubbed at the back of his neck before he stood up and moved across the room to sit down beside her. “Liam Jones,” He said, offering her his hand.

“ _Jones_?” Belle questioned, a little in shock. “You're Killian’s brother? I don't know why I imagined that you were… A child?” He was certainly _not_ a child. No he was definitely a man, a handsome and charming one at that. “I'm Belle. Belle French.”

“Yes, I am Killian’s brother.” There was an edge of annoyance that was to be expected, but there was none of the hatred that Belle had expected to see there. Given what she had heard of the situation.

“Captain Nemo is your father then?” She questioned, smiling softly at him. “ _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ is marvelous book. Oh, I don't know if anyone has told you that some of our stories are well known in this world. Captain Nemo is quite infamous.” Belle explained. “I work at the library. I've read so many of the stories.”

“Killian’s girlfriend - Emma - mentioned something about that.” Liam nodded. “Are you here to see someone?”

Belle blushed and shook her head, her hand moving to rest on her stomach. “I'm here for a check up.”

Liam sat up straighter, clearing his throat. “Oh. I see.” He rubbed his hands together and looked away then. “Were you saving this seat for the father..? I should get up-”

“He's not involved.” Belle said quickly. Perhaps too quickly. Was she just that desperate to not be alone that she'd so quickly jump on the first man that gave her attention? No. She wasn't that fickle. She had no reason to feel like she owed it to Rumple to _not_ get involved with another man. She regretted breaking things off with Will, but neither of them were in a very good place then.

“I'm sorry to hear that?” Liam suggested with a nervous sort of chuckle. “I assume it's unfortunate that he's not involved? Unless he's a wretched man then good riddance.”

Belle made a face. “I'm afraid it’s more _good riddance_ .” She ran her hand over her stomach. The guilt she felt for saying that was testament to that fact. She'd kowtowed to Rumple’s mistreatment of her for too long. Had she been smart she wouldn't have gotten involved with him again. She should have known better than to believe that he could change. But she would never feel bad about bringing _her_ son into the world, so long as she kept him safe.

“I'm sorry to hear that. My own father, my real father, was no saint, but…” He shook his head. “Circumstances out of my control took him away and I think it worked out for the better. Nemo taught me to be a better man than he could have.”

Belle bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes searching his face. “Sometimes that's how it works out I've found.”

In a way that was what she had witnessed with Killian’s fathering of Henry. Sure, Bae had _tried_ to be a good father, she supposed. Belle had given him the benefit of the doubt because he was _Rumple’s_ son, but she had witnessed many poor attempts at parenting from Neal, where Henry was concerned. She had felt bad for Emma, that she had to contend with a man that undermined her role as a parent. Was that what she had to expect from Rumple? Like father like son? She hoped not. In the end, Emma did find a wonderful father figure for her son, and here was Liam saying that Nemo had been a better influence for him.

“Miss French?”

Belle looked towards the nurse and then back at Liam. “If you’re not busy with your father when I'm done with my appointment would you like to have lunch with me?”

Liam looked pleasantly surprised by her suggestion. “I'd love to. I don't think Nemo would mind if I left for a little bit. He'd probably encourage me to.” He stood up as she stood up, offering her his hand  once more. “I hope your appointment goes well.”

“Thank you,” Belle beamed, taking his hand in hers, meeting his eyes. “I hope your father gets to be discharged today.”

“So do I.” Liam grinned. “I'll see you in a little bit, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I did fin inspiration to write more?

He was still there.

What was she thinking? She was a pregnant woman with a _murderous_ ex who would stop at seemingly nothing to control her. He had already lost one son and if she had her way, if he didn’t suddenly become a better man - which she knew was a futile hope - he wasn’t going to be part of their son’s life either.

If she got herself involved with Liam, what sort of harm would that open him up to? Rumple would see him as a threat and she wasn’t sure she could live with causing an innocent man to get hurt. But at the same time, was that how she was going to live the rest of her life? Always hesitating because _what if the Dark One decided to hurt everyone around her just to get at her_? Some of life that would be. For both her and her son.

Belle chewed on her bottom lip, debating for another second whether or not she should walk into the waiting room and follow through with their plan. She really _shouldn’t_ , but…

“You’re still here!” Belle exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I would have thought… well, I don’t know…” She brushed her hair behind her shoulders, adjusting her coat.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” He questioned incredulously. “I’m not one to stand up a beautiful woman.” Liam adjusted his scarf, “How was your appointment?”

“Everything’s moving along nicely. Nose, mouth, ten fingers, ten toes.” She laughed softly. “How’s your father? Is Nemo going to be released?”

Liam gestured for her to start walking and they fell into stride beside each other. “He’s doing much better. They think he’ll be released this evening. Tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“Are you living on the Nautilus?”

“We are! You’ve heard of it?”

“I’ve read the book, remember?”

“ _Ah,_ ” Liam pressed the elevator button. “Here I was thinking you’d heard grand tales about the submarine.”

“I’m actually staying down at the docks myself,” Belle said and she silently kicked herself in the ass for that. What was she doing? She wished she could say she’d never been quite so bad at all of this, but she’d had a few moments of sheer stupidity with Will too.

“Oh?”

Belle nodded as the stepped onto the elevator. “Because of the situation with my baby’s father, I couldn’t stay where I had been living. Your brother was kind enough to offer up his ship as a safe place for me. Good timing too because he moved in with Emma a few days later.” She laughed.

“Then perhaps we’ll see more of each other. I don’t believe Nemo wishes for us to leave this realm, now that we’re here. Not yet, at least.” Liam explained, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. “I think he wants me to bond with my brother.”

“It’s probably not a bad idea.” Belle said, playing with one of the buttons of her jacket. “The two of you crossed paths again for a reason.”

“Fair point.” Liam gave her a sideways look as they exited the elevator. “When you mention your baby’s father, did you know you look scared? Is he a bad man Belle?”

“You could say that.” Belle blew out a breath. “A part of me still believes he’s just a misunderstood man, but… I’m starting to learn better. He’s not a good man. Not by any means.” She shook her head, coming to a stop outside the hospital. “I should say this now, I suppose.” Belle met Liam’s eyes. “I almost backed out of this lunch because I’m afraid he may lash out at you. I think I’ve kicked the hornet’s nest enough times that this might just tip him over the edge.” She hugged her arms around her middle. “So here’s your out.”

Liam frowned, his eyes never leaving her face. “A woman shouldn’t be afraid of her baby’s father. Or any man at all. Not one that has ever claimed to care about her.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not worried about myself. I’ve weather many storms and I’m still here.”

“You really are a Jones.” Belle laughed, shaking her head. “I appreciate it. But I can’t live with someone getting hurt because of me.”

“What you’ve just said to me just proves that you need this.” Liam pressed his lips into a thin line. “Not that I think you need someone, but you need to be free to do whatever you want to. Without fear of repercussions.”

Belle smiled appreciatively. “I-... I don’t know what to say to that. I mean, I’m… I don’t mind being alone. I mean the ship gets lonely sometimes, but there’s a lot of reading to do. I’ve been quite content with reading about grand adventures.”

“But wouldn’t you rather live them?”

“Is lunch with you an adventure now?” Belle teased.

“No! Well, it could be if we did it right.” Liam laughed. “What I meant was that you sound like you’re limiting yourself because you’re afraid of what your ex might do to you. Or am I hearing this all wrong?”

Belle blinked. He was a perceptive one. “You’re not wrong. But I can’t dream of adventures for myself now. I have to dream of the sort of adventures my son might have one day. I have to think about his future.”

“That doesn’t mean giving up yourself in the process.” Liam had a point there. She was letting herself get lost in her son’s future because her own present was pretty miserable. This was the highlight of the week. Just talking to him. Maybe even the month.

“I think you missed your calling as a motivational speaker,” Belle said lightly as she started walking again. He was too easy to talk to. It was refreshing, actually. He was an outsider on her situation and she could talk to him about all of it without feeling awkward. Well, not _too_ awkward. “I appreciate this. It is nice to escape from it all for a little bit.”

“Where did you want to eat?”

Belle frowned, “Well, I thought about taking you to Granny’s. So you can experience Storybrooke’s _finest_ , but… It’s too close to his shop.” She nodded her head in the direction of the docks. “Have you tried that seafood restaurant on the water?”

“I have not.” Liam smiled, “But a few of my crew went over there the other day. It was _very_ good they said.”

“I guess we’re going to find out.”

“You’ve been living down there and you haven’t tried it?”

Belle shook her head. “Granny has been bringing food over to the Jolly Roger for me. Everyone’s been keeping me fed.” She brushed her fingers over her stomach. “I haven’t had too many crazy urges. _Yet_.” She made a face, “I was hesitant to try seafood. The books I’ve been reading say that pregnant women should only eat two to three servings of fish per week. Doesn’t that sound worth of being wary?”

Liam arched a brow, “And why can’t a pregnant woman have more than three servings of fish a week?”

“I believe it has to do with the mercury content in fish.”

“I’ve surely never heard of that. I’ve traveled through many realms and I’ve seen plenty of women who were with child eat all assundry of seafare. Often times that’s the only hearty thing a port town has.”

Belle shrugged. “Sometimes I think this realm worries too much. Though I don’t relish the idea of going back to the Enchanted Forest and having a child.” She laughed. “I like our modern conveniences. Especially where it comes to medicine.”

“I doubt Nemo would be alive were it not for this realm’s _medicine_.” Liam said, tucking his hands into his coat. “I’ve never been to a realm quite like this one. It’s a lot to get used to.”

“You know…” Belle started, her eyes flickering towards him. “When Nemo’s out of the hospital and settled in… I wouldn’t mind showing you around. Or both of you. If you plan to stay here you need to get familiar with everything.”

“I would like that,” Liam smiled at her and she swore she felt her heart flutter. He was charming, _really_ charming, in that sort of innocent way. Like he didn’t know he was as charming as he was. It just came naturally for him. “It’s nice to talk with someone who isn’t from my crew or one of the nurses at the hospital.”

Belle beamed. “It _really_ is nice to have someone to talk to.” She adjusted her coat again nervously as they approached the restaurant. “Emma and Killian have been kind enough to listen, but… They have their own issues to deal with right now. I feel a little like a burden because I got myself into this situation.” She shook her head.

“Well, I’m more than willing to listen. I know absolutely nothing about your situation really, so I may just be a useful set of ears.”

“I was just thinking that, actually.” Belle said, stepping past him as he held the door open for her. “You’re an outsider to all of this. You may even be able to lend me better advice.” Her cheeks felt incredibly hot. “We _both_ may be able to help each other.”

Liam nodded, smiling at her as she told the waiter it would be just the two of them. “You think?” He questioned, following behind her as the waiter led them to a table by the window, where they could look out at the water.

“I _hope_ so.” Belle said as she shed her jacket, laying it over the back of her chair. “But I think all that hope is part of my problem. I kept _hoping_ I was right about Rumple. I hoped that he could be a good man, but in the end…”

“Isn’t that what often happens? Good people get taken for granted by bad people?”

Belle made a face, “I think so. I just… never expected it to happen to me. Or at least I didn’t expect it to turn out so terribly for me.” She glanced down at her menu, musing over it for a moment. “I know you’ve traveled to many other realms, but… Have you ever heard of the Dark One?”

Liam’s expression fell and Belle’s heart clenched.

“I have.” He said, rubbing his lips together as he studied her from across the table. “I suppose this _Rumple_ would be _Rumplestiltskin_ , then?” She nodded. “Right. Well, your situation is a lot worse than I was assuming.”

“You’re still more than welcome to run. I would.” Belle swallowed thickly, closing her menu. “I wish I had.”

“I’m not going to run, Belle.” Liam assured her. “I wish I could be a friend in higher place. But I’m kind of the middling-sort. I can only offer support and a getaway vessel.” He smiled broadly at her and Belle felt her cheeks burn a little hotter. _Oh_. This was an instant sort of attraction she hadn’t felt quite so definitively before.

“I appreciate that. More than I can express.” Belle met his eyes and smiled just as broadly. “Truly. Even just a friend is appreciated right now.”

The waiter interrupted Liam from responding to her right then. They both ordered iced tea and fish and chips, mostly because Liam was a little flummoxed by the sheer number of options on the menu.

“You should see the menu at Granny’s. There’s _so_ many options there.” Belle laughed softly, “They have a _really_ good iced tea there, but I can’t drink that anymore.” She nodded to her stomach. “It’s got alcohol in it.”

“This place really is full of wonders.” Liam widened his eyes. “Though there’s probably not much that alcohol wouldn’t improve.”

“There’s also a bar in town.” Belle informed him. “It’s called the Rabbit Hole. There was this period of time where I went by _Lacey_. She was something else. Quite risque. She spent a lot of time there playing pool.” She widened her eyes dramatically. Was this flirting? She was really just telling Liam all about the things she used to be able to do before she ended up pregnant with the Dark One’s son. Which was more than a little depressing. “I’m sorry, none of this is terrible exciting is it?”

“I was fascinated.” Liam said, chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes flickering over her face kindly. “I know very little about this land and your anecdotes are a refreshing change from the stuff I’ve been listening to at the hospital.”

“The nurses there are a little boring.” Belle laughed. “Just be glad you’re not down in the basement.”

“In the basement?”

Belle nodded with a grim look. “There’s a psych ward down there. I was imprisoned there for awhile.” She shook her head. “I really am selling the poor, mistreated me thing aren’t I?”

“You were imprisoned? _Why_?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I think it was because I was the Dark One’s True Love?” She grimaced a little. “The Evil Queen was the Mayor here for twenty-eight years and I suppose keeping me locked up down there was a way to keep me away from Rumple.”

“So you’re his True Love?”

Belle nodded, thanking the waiter as he brought back their tea. She took a sip of the drink before she started, “I am. I was. I guess I still am. But, I don’t believe there’s such a thing as a True Love for the Dark One. Power means more to them than anything else. I think being the Dark One just brings destruction to the things they may care about. I’m better off not acting on that fact.” She pressed her lips together, studying his response. He didn’t seem dismayed by any of the things she was saying. Which was surprising. Were she him, she would have already run away from the mess she brought to the table.

“Enough about me,” She started, “Tell me about _you_.”

“Well,” Liam made a face. “I’m not than exciting, really. My mother died of the plague. My father was… killed when I was a young boy and then Captain Nemo took me in.” He pressed his lips together thoughtfully. “And he took me on all sorts of adventures across so many realms. But then there came a time where he nearly died and we sought the help of Hyde and it’s all very complicated. The Land of Untold Stories was a sort of escape for people who didn’t want their stories to end. But when we came here that meant that Nemo’s injury was fatal. Luckily it turned out that it was not, thanks to the marvels of modern medicine.” Liam leaned back in his seat. “Mostly life was fairly quiet aboard the Nautilus.”

“Was the vessel ever attacked by _poulpes_?”

“We were yes. A few times.” Liam rubbed at the back of his neck. “We’ve even encountered the Kraken before. Truly nasty fellow, mind you.”

“I always wanted to see other realms. To travel and have grand adventures. But, I’m afraid that chapter of my life may finally have come to an end.” Belle frowned, staring down into her tea before she took a sip.

“I was a young boy when Nemo brought me aboard. You and your son will always be welcome aboard the Nautilus, Belle.”

Belle reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “I appreciate that Liam. And I’ll keep that in mind. Because there may come a time that I will need to leave here.” She bit down on her bottom lip. “But I am afraid that he’ll find out and he’ll find a way to stop me or hurt you. I have to play all of this carefully. As much as I would love to escape all of this and seek adventure and excitement, I have to…” She swallowed thickly, trying to tamp down the emotion in her voice. “I still have to live cautiously. I wish I could just say to hell with all of this, but… I know that he’ll find me.” She drew in a shaky breath, shaking her head. “I’m probably going to sound crazy here, but… I feel like I could really care about you and I want to preserve that.”

“That’s not crazy,” Liam offered, squeezing her hand back in response. “I feel the same way.” He sighed, “All I wish to do right now is offer you companionship and someone to listen to you. I expect nothing more. But I feel compelled to be here for you. Whatever the risk.”

“You have no idea how thankful I am for that.” Belle said quietly, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Belle.”

For the remainder of the lunch Belle attempted to keep their conversation lighter than it had been. There was no more discussion of Rumple or the threat he posed. Instead, they regaled each other with tales of adventure. Belle told him all about working with Mulan and fighting the Yaoguai. She told him about her mother and the ogres. Liam told grand tales of lavish worlds he’d been to, where the skies were different colors and the castles were beyond even her wildest imagination.

He was sweet. Sweeter than she was used to. He was charming and he made her feel _good_ . He cared and he showed concerned and somehow they’d only known each other for a few hours. Perhaps if things had been _different_ , she would have been more willing to take a risk. She was going to have to keep him at an arm’s length to make sure neither of them got their hearts hurt.


End file.
